TBS World Broadcast Premieres
This is for World Broadcast premieres on TBS. 2019 * Me Before You * Fatastic Beasts And Where to Find Them * Scooby-Doo (2002) * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed * Fantastic Mr. Fox * Shrek Forever After * Yogi Bear (2010) * Puss in Boots * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Miracles From Heaven * Middle School: The Worst Year of My Life * Paddington * The Hateful Eight * Argo * Beauty and the Beast * The Lego Batman Movie * It * The Lego Ninjago Movie * Born in China * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen * Transformers: Dark of the Moon * Transformers: Age of Extinction * Annabelle: Creation * Arrival * Growns Up * A Monster Calls * Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 2 * Dunkirk * The House * Fist Fight * Rock Dog * Leap! * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel * The Smurfs * Kung Fu Panda * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature * Concussion * Kong: Skull Island * Paul Blart Mall Cop * Ride Along * Colossal * The Founder * Gold * Roman J. Israel Esq * 3 Generations * Wind River * Tulip Fever * The Guardian Brothers * Father Figures * Jem and the Holograms * Fun Size * Looper * Everything, Everything * Victoria & Abdul * Stronger * The Shape of Water * Red Tails * Love the Coopers 2020 * Smallfoot * Early Man * A Wrinkle in Time * Christopher Robin * The Nutcracker and the Four Realms * Mary Poppins Returns * Pandas * Super Troopers 2 * Isle of Dogs * Show Dogs * Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald * Avengers: Infinity War * Black Panther * Ant-Man and the Wasp * Rampage * Life of the Party * The Star * Overboard * Hellfest * Winchester * Journey's End * Ben Hur (2016) * 12 Strong * The 15:17 to Paris * The Big Short * Whiskey Tango Foxtrot * Solo: A Star Wars Story * Tag * Krampus * Daddy's Home * The Nun * Paddington 2 * Teen Titans Go! To the Movies * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked * The Smurfs 2 * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Polariod * The Current War * The Man with the Iron Heart * The Upside * Game Night * Crazy Rich Asians * Ricki and the Flash * Risen * Old Dogs * Think Like a Man 2 * Sherlock Gnomes * The Peanuts Movie * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Hotel Transylvania * Mr. Peabody and Sherman * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * The Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * Home (2015) * Men in Black lll * Star Trek Beyond * Iron Man 2 * The Magnificent Seven 2021 * Godzilla: King of the Monsters * Flarsky * Dumbo * Aladdin * The Lion King * Jurassic World * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * Rise of the Guardians * Pixels * Paul Blart Mall Cop 2 * Goosebumps * Captain Marvel * Margie Claus * Artemis Fowl * The Hustle * The Goldfinch * Superintelligence * Son of Shaft * Kung Fu Panda 3 * The Angry Birds Movie * Now You See Me 2 * The Brothers Grimsby * The Addams Family * Deepwater Horizon * Minecraft * The Billion Brick Race * Daddy's Home 2 * Monster Trucks * Passengers * 10 Cloverfield Lane * Barbershop: The Next Cut * Star Wars: Episode IX * Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation * Detective Pikachu * The Choice (2016) * Sausage Party * Trolls * The Secret Life of Pets * Sing * Ice Age: Collision Course * Captive State * Pride and Prejudice and Zombies * Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse * Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping * Kubo and the Two Strings * Office Christmas Party * Midway (2019) * Nine Lives * Avengers: Endgame * Dirty Grandpa * Norm of the North * Thor * Captain America: The First Avenger * Maleficent: Mistress of Evil 2022 * Scooby * Mulan * Sherlock Holmes 3 * Godzilla vs Kong * Ghostbusters (2016) * Ride Along 2 * Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 3 * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows * American Made * Atomic Blonde * Baby Driver * Transformers: The Last Knight * Despicable Me 3 * Ferdinand * Just Mercy * Doctor Sleep * Birds of Prey * The Aristocats * Cyborg * Black Widow * The Six Billion Dollar Man * The Flash: Flashpoint * In the Heights * Green Lantern Corps * Super Pets * Suburbicon * The Emoji Movie * The Boss Baby * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Jungle Cruise * The Jungle Book 2 2023 * The Great Wall * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * The Commuter * Action Point * Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again * Mission: Impossible - Fallout * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * The House With a Clock In It's Walls * The Grinch * Indiana Jones 5 * Instant Family * Bohemian Rhapsody * Suicide Squad 2 * Green Book * The Meg * BlacKkKlansman * Book Club * Breaking In * DC Super Pets * Untitled Sesame Street film * Tom and Jerry * Space Jam 2 2024 * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * Pacific Rim: Uprising * Skyscraper * Alpha * Bumblebee: The Movie * Fantastic Beasts 3 * Goosebumps: Haunted Halloween * Peter Rabbit * Terminator 6 * The Predator * Sonic the Hedgehog * How to Train Dragon: The Hidden World * Abominable * Wish Dragon * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * Spies in Disguise * MIB International * Alita: Battle Angel * A Dog's Way Home * The Kid Who Would Be King * Call of the Wild * Missing Link * Hellboy (2019) 2025 * Snake Eyes * Red Notice * A Quiet Place 2 * Trolls: World Tour * Legally Blonde 3 * The Croods 2 * The Mitchells vs The Machines * Vivo * Minions 2 * Sing 2 * Nimona * Micronauts * Insidious 5 * Gambit * Top Gun: Maverick * X-Force * X-Man Reboot * Toys * Bios * Multiple Man * Avatar 2 * Bond 25 * Untitled Bob's Burgers film * Grudge * Untitled Morbidus film * Untitled Ghostbusters film * Untitled Clifford the Big Red Dog film 2026 * Peter Rabbit 2 * The Boss Baby 2 * Spooky Jack * Foster * Avatar 3 * Untitled Dungeons and Dragons reboot * Hotel Transylvania 4 2027 * Jurassic World 3 * Untitled Animated Mario film 2028 2029 * Avatar 4 2030 * Avatar 5 TBA * Mighty Joe Young Reboot * Sicario 3 * Pacific Rim 3 * Ready Player Two * San Andreas 2 * Tron 3 * Sky High 2 * Bone * Fantastic Beasts 4 * Fantastic Beasts 5 * Weight * Shrek 5 * Black Panther 2 * Doctor Strange 2 * Now You See Me 3 * Daddy's Home 3 * Speedy Gonzalez * The Ice Dragon * Untitled Jetsons Film * Larklights * Meet the Beatles * Kung Fu Panda 4 * Kung Fu Panda 5 * Kung Fu Panda 6 * Willy Wonka Reboot * Untitled Pacific Rim vs Godzilla film * Iron Man 4 * Red 3 * Deadpool 3 * Thor 4 * Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat * Toto * Coyote vs Acme * Untitled Kong: Skull Island Prequel * Untitled Godzilla: King of the Monsters Prequel * Untitled Third TMNT Movie * Baywatch 2 * Snitch 2 * Transformers 6 * Transformers 7 * Transformers 8 * Where the Wild Things Are (2009) * Happy Feet * Happy Feet 2 * Super Troopers 3: Winter Soldiers * Monster on the Hill * Luck * Giant Monsters Attack Japan * Untitled Sci-Fi Project * The Flamingo Affair * Split * Momument Valley * Untitled Transformers One animated film * Fixed * Black Knight * Untitled Ghostbusters animated spin-off film * Harold and the Purple Crayon * Medusa * Popeye * Smallfoot 2 * The Billion Brick Race * Untitled Jon Sanders film * Despicable Me 4 * Mutts * Frogkisser! * Escape from Hat * Avatar Prequel * Rio 3 * Ice Age 6 * Bee Movie * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Monsters VS Aliens * How to Train Your Dragon * Megamind * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * The Croods * Turbo (2013) * Untitled Live-Action Lilo and Stitch * Now You See Me Spin-Off * Venom 2 * Untitled New Mutants Sequel * Untitled Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Sequel * Kubo and the Two Strings 2 * Untitled Live-action The Little Mermaid film * Lady and the Tramp (2019) * G.I. Joe: Ever Vigilant * Untitled Transformers: Optimus Prime film * Untitled Fantastic Four MCU film * Untitled X-Men MCU film * Night at the Museum * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian * ATL 2 * The Meg 2 * Untitled Avengers vs X-Men film * Fifty Shades of Grey * Fifty Shades Darker * Fifty Shades Freed * Edge of Tomorrow 2 * Bumblebee 2 Category:Broadcast Premieres Category:TBS Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:Turner Entertainment Category:WarnerMedia